Intex Resources AS
Intex Resources AS is a Kalmar Union based company that operates several mining operations acroos the world. The company was created as a demerger from Crew Gold after Crew Gold was acquired by Severstal. The main office is located in Oslo. Molybdenum operations Iron ore operations Copper operations Coal operations Prodeco Complex. Colombia, UFSA Prodeco Complex is located in the Cesar province, Colombia, UFSA. Prodeco exports coal through its own port facility located in Santa Marta and other third party ports in Santa Marta. The coal is produced by its own Calenturitas and La Jagua mines as well as purchased from colombian mines located in Cesar (La Jagua and La Loma). Prodeco opened its Calenturitas Mine (located in La Loma) in July 2004. Intex's initial interest was acquired through a subsidiary in 2003. The La Jagua mine is located in the Cesar province in Colombia. The Intex interest was acquired through a subsidiary in January 2007. Aberpergwm Coal Complex. South Wales, United Kingdom. Intex Resources coal operations are all located near the town of Neath in South Wales. Aberpergwm Coal Complex consists of an underground mine, open cast operation, tip recovery operation, and coal processing, coal blending and a sandstone production plant. At the end of 2010, the complex had 1,222 employees. The high quality anthracite coal produced in the complex is sold to nearby customers, including the Aberthaw Energy generation plant and the Port Talbot Corus Steel Works. The complex also produce sized coal for domestic heating products and industrial use such as carbon filtration. The key operation for future growth in the complex is the Aberpergwm Underground Mine. Since August 2008, when Intex increased its ownership of the mine complex to 100%, the technical team has been conducting studies to right size Aberpergwm Coal Complex. The production of the comlex was 1.2 million tons in 2010 and it expected to increase to 2 million tons in the next years. As of 2010, teh complex had measured and indicated resources of 18.0 million tonnes and proven and probable reserves of 30 million tonnes. Further exploration is on-going. Nickel operations Mindoro Nickel Mindoro Nickel, located on the island of Mindoro in the Philippines, was discovered and developed by Intex and today is considered one of the Philippine government’s priority mineral projects. The approximately 113 km² concession area is located about 30 km from the coast in the central part of Mindoro Island. Extensive nickel (Ni)-laterite mineralization was formed by the accumulation of nickel and cobalt (Co) in the tropical soils of the island through intensive chemical weathering of ultramafic source rocks in late Tertiary to recent times. *'Mining': The mining operation is done by surface excavations from a predetermined mine block of about 50 to 60 hectares. Projected production rates require mining of approximately two blocks per year, which will be fully rehabilitated and replanted immediately after mining of each block has been completed. This means that mining affects an area of approximately 100 to 150 hectares per year. After mining the terrain is reshaped and the topsoil returned for immediate replanting. Slopes and loose topsoil are protected from soil erosion and landslides by so-called coco nets, a bioengineering method of applying coco-fiber mats. After 2 to 4 years the terrain will be fully revegetated and gradually restored after its temporary use for the mine operation. *'Processing': The process plant is designed is to treat limonite using the well-proven HPAL technology, and saprolite using atmospheric leach (ATML). The process facilities consist of an ore preparation plant, the hydrometallurgical leach plants, a metals refinery, associated process package plants, and supporting utility plants. The plant has the potential to produce 52,700 tonnes of LME grade nickel metal per year, making Mindoro Nickel one of the largest nickel producers in the world. In addition, 15,920 tonnes of cobalt salt, 74,100 tonnes of metallurgical grade chromite, and 147,100 tonnes of ammonium sulfate fertilizer are produced as by-products each year. *'Social perspectives': Community support programs are provided for the Mangyan communities, including installations for safe drinking water, improved sanitary systems as well as free medical services. The initial initiatives have already led to significant reductions in serious diseases among particularly children and old people. The company is also arranging for more children being admitted to schools from elementary through high schools to college grants. In addition, Intex' technicians assist individual Mangyan farmers and communities in improved methods for better farming and forest practices. In the adjacent villages, safe water has now been installed in most households, distributed by gravity from spring sources through a system of connected ferro-cement tanks. Also here are medical services being provided from a small clinic and from a mobile ambulance unit, which can reach more remote locations. The company has also initiated a program for mitigation of the locally excessive damages caused by the widespread flooding in the region. Diamond operations Maniitsoq Diamond The Maniitsoq Diamond project is situated North of Greenland’s capital Nuuk, in one of the main regions of diamondiferous kimberlites in West Greenland. Intex Resources holds three exclusive licenses covering over 2 000 km2 in the two main kimberlite regions in Greenland. In the Maniitsoq district Intex holds exclusive exploration licenses of 1 943 km2 essentially covering the entire Maniitsoq Kimberlite Province of West Greenland. A second exploration license of 321 km2 was granted Intex in a little-explored area in the Sarfartoq region, near Søndre Strømfjord/ Kangerlussuaq International Airport in West Greenland. Category:Kalmar Union Category:Companies of Kalmar Union Category:Companies